


Opposing Attraction

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Lolitics - Freeform, community: lolitics_meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: Ever wondered how the Prime Minister finally gave into Labour's demands to release her Article 50 plans? It all had something to do with their leader putting his crush on her to good use.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based from GoddessOfMars00's prompt - "Subtly flirting during PMQs -"if I didn't know better I'd swear you were flirting with Theresa today"
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

It all started that one intense PMQs when he shot her that geography teacher stare - NO! Make it that _seductive_ geography teacher stare.

Theresa was in the middle of defending her government’s decision to give in to Labour’s Brexit Demands. Yes, the one where they asked her to publish her government’s plans for the Brexit.

“Oh...soon enough, you’ll give in to me as well.” Jeremy thought to himself, “You have no idea how much I crave for your affection.”

Well actually, she did have an idea. It turned out that Jeremy did not cease staring at her  _like that_ when her turn to speak had already ended. "Keep it up Jeremy," she thought to herself, "You'll look so idiotic on the cameras that I'd look even more credible." 

* * *

Rebecca Long-Bailey was at the cafeteria of the House of Commons about to purchase her lunch when Jon Ashworth, the Shadow Health Secretary approached her as they waited in line for the food.

"Something's up with Jeremy lately." Jon casually remarked, as if he was just telling Rebecca his random observations of what is going around, "And frankly, I am very concerned."

"I've noticed that as well." Rebecca replied

"Jeremy acting strange? Or me being concerned about him?"

"The latter, Jon."

"Just look at him!" Jon said as he pointed towards Jeremy who was standing closely to Theresa, "He looks like a bloody lovesick puppy in front of the Prime Minister."

A few rows in front of them at the line were Jeremy and Theresa. Jeremy had decided that it was best for him to try lobbying the Prime Minister to release her Brexit plans. Desperate times called for desperate measures after all (or at least that's the excuse he uses - really, he's just smitten at her and at this point, the Brexit plans is just a second reason for him to speak to her).

"I believe it is the best interest of the British people if you release your government's Brexit plans." Jeremy said in a tone that almost sounded like pleading, "And look, if you aren't going to do it for the British people, at least do it for your constituents. What would the people back in Maidenhead say when their pride and glory of a Prime Minister refuses to reassure them that Brexit is for the better?"

"There's a reason why I always hold my cards close to my chest, dear." Theresa said as she took her tray from the counter, "You should try developing that skill as you seem to have the potential to succeed me. Not that I want you to succeed me, of course." she added as she winked at him. 

"Irn Bru?" Jeremy said as he took a can of the popular Scottish drink from the counter, handing it to Theresa

Theresa inspected the can and when it bear the words "Sugar Free", she took it instantly, "Thanks dear! You really do know me so well." 

And Jeremy could swear that moment that if no one watched them, she could plant a kiss on his cheeks.

* * *

This time, Rebecca and Jon were inside the House of Commons elevator, preparing to return to their offices when...

"Can you believe it, it's been four months since you got the job!" Jeremy told Theresa, rather proudly

"Four months of taking you down at the Prime Minister's Questions." Theresa remarked cheekily, "You know, that's what gets me going. The fact that I get to take you down not just in front of over 200 MPs but in front of the entire UK."

"I'm always glad to be of your service as your _punching bag_." Jeremy cheekily replied. Oh, Rebecca and Jon know what Jeremy is getting himself into here. One could see the look of flirtation on Jeremy's face. Especially when he says he's glad to be her "punching bag". 

"Jon, how long until they snog?" Rebecca whispered

"Don't even remind me of it." Jon replied

And as if the two heard them, Theresa placed her arms around Jeremy's hips, seemingly pulling him closer to him. The two had deep stares on each other, as if to taunt Rebecca and Jon who shared the elevator with them.

"So are you considering on releasing your government's Brexit plans now?" Jeremy whispered sensually

"You socialist minx!" Theresa remarked, "Wait and see. I'm not saying I am releasing them so don't get your hopes up just yet."

When the elevator finally stopped at a floor, the Prime Minister and the Leader of the Opposition broke their stares at each other and as Jon and Rebecca walked out, Jeremy nodded at them, as if he hadn't noticed them looking at him and Theresa earlier.

* * *

The next time Jon and Rebecca had the chance to speak to Jeremy Corbyn, it was right after the Parliamentary Labour Party's caucus later that day. Jon and Rebecca came up to him, nudging each other until one of them could voluntarily speak to their party leader.

"Hello, Mr. Corbyn!" Rebecca cheerfully spoke, "You did very great at the caucus. The PLP may not agree with you so much but Jon and I appreciate the efforts that you make to keep Labour strong."

"Exactly." Jon spoke, "Putting that aside, I do have a concern."

"What is it, Mr. Ashworth?" Jeremy asked, interested to hear what Jon had to say. Hopefully it was a suggestion to improve existing Labour policy.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear you were flirting with Theresa today." Jon boldly said as a matter of fact.

For a good five seconds, Jeremy was frozen into place and when he did manage to speak, all he said was, "Would you like another reshuffle?"

And that was how Jon and Rebecca decided that questioning their party's leader over his apparent fondness for the Prime Minister wasn't going to take them anywhere and they swore on that day never to bring that up to Jeremy again. Or they will face the risk of getting a reshuffle, or worse, losing their Shadow Cabinet positions. 

Besides, they were right to make the decision to never question that again as a week later, the government released its Brexit plans and that was when Jon and Rebecca realized that all this "flirting" that Jeremy did was really just a creative way for him to lobby the government to release those Brexit plans. Maybe that was exactly why Jeremy told them not to question his fondness masked as a method to get what he wants.


End file.
